wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Varthel
General Information Name: Varthel Sunward Gender: Male Race: High Elf Class: Death Knight Faction:; Horde Age: 26 Place of Birth: Dalaran Alignment: Lawful Evil The Start Of It All Varthel was born in the city of Dalaran, son to Sir Mulgal and Miradia Sunward. A few months prior to the beginning of the 1st war they moved back to the elven capital Silvermoon where he was raised. By the time of the 2nd war, when the elves mobilized to fight the trolls, both his parents joined the forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Both ended killed before the end of the conflict. After the end of the 2nd war, and orphan, Varthel was taken to be raised with his uncle, Valiel Sunward, in Stratholme. There he was raised to become a paladin, and at the age of 20 joined the Order of the Silver Hand. Friends While in the order of the Silver Hand, he become friends with a human from Stromgarde called Telak. Both grow together in the Silver Hand while their mentor, Tarenus Baldoir, teach them the benefits of the light. 3rd war and the scourge of Lordaeron When the undead plague hit the lands of Lordaeron, Varthel’s uncle died defending Andorhal. Determined to get revenge, Varthel was one of the few who joined Prince Arthas in the culling of Stratholme, and later followed him to Northerend. Telak on the other hand followed Sir Uther, and eventually ended in Tyr’s Hand. When the Prince of Lordaeron returned home, Varthel was one of his followers. A few months after the returning of Arthas expedition, the Scourge of Lordaeron laid siege to Tyr’s Hand, where Telak was. Death Knight of the Scourge In the battle that followed at the doors of Tyr’s Hand the two friends faced each other, this time in opposite sides of the field. While the battle ravaged around them, and after a change of accusations from both parts they faced in single combat. Though they had similar strength, Varthel no longer wield the powers of the light, and so, Telak had an advantage. Even still, Varthel managed to strike Telak down with a lucky blow. When he was ready to pierce his sword trough his former friend chest, Telak gather whatever strengths he had left and Smited Varthel with holy light, leaving him with his guard down, was then that he took a dead man’s sword and struck Varthel in the chest. Still surprised with the events, Varthel kneeled down in pain and pledged vengeance against Telak, and swear loyalty to the Lich King, and to Arthas. After his death at the hands of Telak, Varthel was raised has a Death Knight, and was then stationed in the fortress of Naxxramas. Few it’s known of the time he stayed there. Eventually Varthel was deployed to the Acherus and ended up serving Darion Mograine. Vengeance After the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel, Varthel was one of the Death Knights that was released from the Lich King’s grasp. He eventually comes to knowledge that after the siege on Tyr’s Hand Telak moved to Stormwind. Realizing that be had become the very same thing he wanted to kill in revenge of his uncle’s death started to fill his heart with anger. It was then that his mind settled in one goal. He would kill the one he saw has the reason he died. Telak… To this day, Varthel wanders the world seeking his former friend, a search that will only end with the death of one of them…